


First Friendly Face

by FanficsandFeelings



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsandFeelings/pseuds/FanficsandFeelings
Summary: Damian makes a friend, even if he wasn't all that willing.





	

“Here,” you tossed a cookie at the boy in front of you.It landed on the pages of his open book.

“May I help you with something?,” Damian Wayne asked, raising an eyebrow at you. Scowling as per usual. You briefly wondered if he ever smiled, as you watched him look down at the cookie in disdain.

“You were all by yourself, and I figured ‘hey, I have an extra cookie, this kid has none, so why not share’, and honestly you looked a little lonely,” not one to soften the blows of reality you gave it to him straight. You sat down next to him while you were talking.

“No thanks,” Damian got up from where he was sitting, throwing the cookie back into your lap.

“No really, I insist. My mom made them herself,” you weren’t put off by his current cold exterior and got up to stand next to him. You handed him the cookie, and this time he ate it, probably sensing that you wouldn’t go away until he did. Jokes on him, though, you weren’t going to go away anyway.

“There, I ate the cookie, send my regards to your mother, now goodbye,” Damian turned on his heel and walked away from you. Not that that was going to stop you.

“Man, you’re fit,” you huffed, struggling to keep up with him.

“Not fit enough, it seems, to get away from you,” Damian sped up, causing you to jog alongside him.

“Ha, you’re funny, but you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” you smiled at him and he stopped dead in his tracks and turned to glare at you.

“What are you doing here exactly?” he asked, arms folded over his chest, trying to stare you down.

“I’m trying to be your friend!” you exclaimed landing a playful punch on his upper arm.

“I don’t have any friends.”

“Well you will soon!” optimism is the key here, you thought.

“I don’t need any friends, I’ve always been perfectly happy with my own company,” he said scowling.

“How do you know you don’t need them if you’ve never had any? If you’ve never had any friends then you don’t know what you’re missing,” you shot back, pleased that you outsmarted him.

He just huffed and turned to start walking away. You just rolled your eyes at his retreating back and started to jog after him.

“You have to be my friend now anyway, whether you like it or not,” you yelled. Ha, you knew that would stop him. Although maybe you regretted it seeing him walk towards you, not exactly looking as if he was the happiest boy in the world.

“And why, pray tell, do I have to do that?” Damian now stood in front of you, his eyes boring a hole into your head.

“Well, I gave you a cookie. My last cookie. That was made especially for me by my mom this morning. It was a token of friendship, and you took it,” you said, smiling at him, hoping your positivity rubbed off on him.

“Had I known that your mediocre cookie-” he started

“Hey, my mother's cookies are not ‘mediocre’,” you interrupted him, but he continued as if you hadn’t spoken.

“-I would not have accepted it,” he finished.

“Well you did, so tough luck, now you’re my friend whether you like it or not,” you retorted, crossing your arms and matching his stance, which was difficult, as you were shorter than him by quite a bit.

“No, I am not,” he stepped closer, glowering at you.

“Yes you are,” you said, not backing down and matching his step.

By now you were nose to nose with this stubborn as a mule boy and you weren’t going to be the first to back down. It was clear that he had the same thoughts. But you were going to win this one. So you did the unthinkable. You leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the nose.

Your plan worked. He went beet red, unfolded his arms and started stuttering,” clearly he wasn’t expecting that. You couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction, and soon you were doubled over clutching your sides.

“I demand you stop laughing at me, right now,” Damian demanded, eyebrows furrowed, staring down at you crossly.

“I’m-I’m s-so s-sorry, but you should have seen your f-face,” you gasped out between giggles.

Suddenly, well not that sudden, giving the circumstances, Damian stalked away towards the exit of the schoolyard. Where presumably his butler was waiting for him.

“Bye friend!” you shouted at him across the schoolyard.

Damian just walked faster and was greeted at the car by Alfred.

“Good day at school, Master Damian? It’s nice to see you making some friends” Alfred asked, smirking in the rear view mirror, clearly having seen the whole scene play out.

“Just drive, Pennyworth,” Damian growled at him. At least he wasn’t denying it.


End file.
